Structural studies of tumor regulatory proteins are being carried out. These proteins are 1) nerve growth factor, 2) neocarcinostatin, 3) L-glutaminase asparaginase. All three proteins have been crystallized and solution of their structures is being pursued by conventional methods. In addition, synchrotron radiation is being investigated as a source for protein x-ray diffraction studies. Preliminary studies have demonstrated the feasibility of diffraction studies using this unconventional radiation source and a data collection facility is currently being implemented for routine use.